supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bate de béisbol
Bate de béisbol o Bate Smash (Home-run Bat en inglés, ホームランバット Hōmu Ran Batto en japonés) es un objeto perteneciente a la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], el cual apareció por primera vez en Super Smash Bros. El 12 de febrero de 2014 reveló su regreso en Super Smash Bros. 4 con un nuevo aspecto, pasando a ser de color negro. Daño producido En batalla El Bate de béisbol puede dar un One-hit K.O. Para utilizarlo, el jugador tiene que coger el bate y realizar un Ataque Smash Lateral; si el enemigo es golpeado por este ataque, saldrá volando. Sin embargo, realizar un Ataque Smash lateral con este objeto es bastante difícil, pues se usa muy lentamente. Además, es más fácil que se caiga de las manos al recibir un golpe, en comparación con otros objetos. También se puede arrojar el bate como un objeto normal contra un jugador para mandarle lejos, aunque este último no es seguro, ya que se puede salir de la pantalla y el otro jugador puede coger el bate y devolverlo. En el Béisbol Smash En Super Smash Bros. Melee y Super Smash Bros. Brawl, el Bate de béisbol tiene un rol principal en el Béisbol Smash. El bate es utilizado para golpear al saco de arena, y después de un poco podrás batear con este bate al saco para hacerle volar lo más alto y lejos posible. Descripción de los Trofeos En Super Smash Bros. Melee Español right|90px :Bate de Béisbol :Si aporreas a un enemigo con el, lo enviaras volando hasta las nubes, tan lejos que en una partida de béisbol te daría tiempo a hacer una carrera completa. El sonido del Bate de Béisbol basta para aterrorizar a tus rivales y puede ayudarte a dar la vuelta a un combate cuando estés perdiendo. Usarlo resulta algo arriesgado porque su alcanze es muy limitado y se tarda un poco en cogerle el truquillo al "balanceo". :*''Super Smash Bros.'' Inglés :Home-run Bat :Smash an enemy with this slugger, and you'll send them flying out of sight; hence the name Home-run Bat. The sound of the bat being swung immediately strikes fear into the hearts of opponent and can turn the tide of a battle. It's slightly risky to use, thought; it has a very limited range, and it takes a little time to wind up for your swing. :*''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|90px Español :Bate de Béisbol :Arma para el cuerpo a cuerpo. Golpea a un enemigo con este bate y deléitate con el sonido del trancazo. No esperes que tu rival te salude después de arrearle tan ricamente. De todas formas, usarlo no es nada sencillo; lleva el tiempo preparar el golpe y tiene un alcanze limitado. Quien algo quiere, algo le cuesta. :*''N64: Super Smash Bros.'' :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Home run-Bat :A battering item. Smash a foe with this and be rewarded with the distinctive "KREEEENG!" sound of a home rum as your foe goes flying. The sound echoes with what's surely the timbre of supreme bliss. For the character being hit, though, it must be one of the scariest sounds ever. But it's not easy to use, it swings slowly and has a limited range. High risk, high reward. :*''Super Smash Bros.'' :*''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 right|100px Español :Bate de béisbol :¡A batear! Y tu meta es echar a tu enemigo de la pantalla con un Smash lateral. Claro que mandar una pelota a volar es más fácil que hacérselo a un enemigo (suponemos), ¡así que tendrás que esforzarte para oír ese satisfactorio ruido que suena al sacar a tu rival de la pantalla! :*''N64: Super Smash Bros.'' (04/1999) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Galería Bate SSB.png|''Bate'' en Super Smash Bros. Kirby usando un bate SSB.png|Kirby usando un bate en Super Smash Bros. Bate SSBM.jpg|''Bate'' en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Peach bateando SSBB.jpg|Peach bateando en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Bate de beisbol (1) SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Toon Link golpeando a Donkey Kong en Super Smash Bros. (Wii U). Luigi_utilizando_el_Bate_de_Beisbol_SSB4_(Wii_U).jpg|Una mejor vista del bate en SSB4, siendo usado por Luigi. Curiosidades *Cuando apareció este objeto en Super Smash Bros., se creó controversia entre los jugadores, ya que se pensaba que pertenecía a la [[EarthBound (universo)|franquicia EarthBound]]. En Super Smash Bros. Melee. sin embargo, su trofeo confirma que el objeto es parte del [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|universo Super Smash Bros.]] *En Super Smash Bros. Melee, un ataque Smash lateral realizado con el bate de béisbol producía más daño de escudo que un abanico, aunque esta sea la especialidad del mismo. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también